


Please sing

by ShieldsAndArrows



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: I BLAME MY FRIEND WHO SAID DRAW VS AS A MERMAID, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, it was 2am, mermaid au, uh it started as a tiny comic and i thought it looked nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldsAndArrows/pseuds/ShieldsAndArrows
Summary: Kazuhira highly doubts mermaids or sirens for that sake exist until he might have found one roaming the waters surround the mother base singing at night but it could always be a guard.however when he does decide to find out what the source is he is certain he found someone in the waters appearing to wait for him





	

That mermaids existed was something Kazuhira never could take seriously 

 

Mystical creatures - that would never work out and if they existed someone must have caught one by now, the number of them would have been cut down by the wars and what not.

 

That was until he could swear he saw a person in the water looking up at him as he patrolled the ground level of the Mother Base. he did push the idea away and blamed it on the fact that he slept poorly so his mind and his eyes as well could just be playing tricks on him

 

_ That _ held until he started waking up in the night due to hearing someone singing - he had managed to convince himself that it could be the waves as they were in the middle of the sea and also the wind, if anything maybe a guard singing slightly to pass their time on shift. In a sense he didn’t mind the singing too much if it  _ was _ singing - because it usually pulled him out of unpleasant dreams and eased him into some rather more restoring sleep even if it seemed to be dreamless.

 

After some weeks of the singing though Kazuhira had settled on trying find out who or what it actually was so as he woke up one night to the singing he got up, grabbing his overcoat and crutch he ventured outside trying to see if the source could be found.

  
  


Miller had actually settled for only taking a quick look at the ground level but stopped at one of the lower decks he had paused since the singing had ceased.

 

At least he knew that he wasn’t making the singing up.

 

When he looked down at the water he was certain a face peered back up at him from the waves, Kazuhira took a step back, surprised and uncertain if this was actually real, whatever it was seemed to turn to retreat back into the depths of the ocean but Miller managed to put in a word before the thing disappeared

 

,,wait.’’

 

The thing turned back around and was probably looking back up at him

 

This was happening? was this actually really a person in the water?

 

,,did you sing?’’

 

The things head turned slightly to the side but it moved back as Kazuhira sat down on the ledge, letting his one good leg hang over the edge, holding onto the railing with his one good hand but it moved in closer again after Kaz had settled and had removed his sunglasses, it was dark. Not like his eyesight could get any worse with the current state they were in.

 

Silence between the two of them except for the waves lapping against the beams holding the Base up

 

,,would you sing some more?’’

 

A motion that looked like an inclination of its head was the response and Miller sighed, leaning against the rail next to him

 

More silence

 

,, 一曲歌ってください?’’

 

The face only looked up at him and Kaz sighed again, blinking slowly

 

If anything french or creole should get him the furthest next to english so why he even bothered with japanese he didn’t know, he was too tired

 

,,I can’t sleep. Please’’

 

He swore he could hear the creature in the water sigh before turning its head slightly

  
  


A voice started rising softly above the sound of the waves and the wind giving Kazuhira goosebumps after only a few seconds despite the night air being reasonably warm

 

They stayed like this for some time or so it felt - the creature had disappeared after its last song leaving Kaz to sit at the ledge for a little while keeping the tune in mind before getting up, before leaving he did turn to face the water again 

  
,,thank you…’’

**Author's Note:**

> ''一曲歌ってください'' means ''please sing a song''
> 
> and really I'm sorry if this sounds dumb?? again it was v late when i wrote this and just something i played with before falling asleep and should i rewrite the summary? it makes it sound a lot longer than it actually is


End file.
